Saving Lilys Life
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Lily is MONDO-depressed over James who is in a coma. She doesnt handle it well and lands herself in the hospital. When her life is placed in her best friends hands, what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

A short, petite red-head sat on her bed, pouring out her emotions onto paper. Her green eyes that were filled with tears flicked over to the door when a soft knock was heard. "Who is it?"Her cracking, barely audible voice called. "It's Lauren. Can I come in?"Came a voice from the other side of the door. Lily pushed the peice of parchment into a bix and quickly shoved it under her bed. "Yes."Lily answered, her voice scratchy. The door opened and Lily's best friend since Hogwarts walked in. "Hi Lily."She said, smiling kindly and sitting on the end of her bed. Lily smiled weakly, but the smile did not reach her bloodshot puffy eyes. "Are you um...planning on coming out of here any time soon? Remus and Sirius are really worried. I am too, but I'm more worried than they are."She added, getting a slightly stronger smile from Lily. "I'd hope so."Lily said, barely above a wisper. "James wouldnt want you to do this to yourself, you really should come out."Lauren said, hoping Lily would take that as a friendly comment. She did. "I know....but he would be in the same position as me if I were in his place. Except he would not be crying."Lily said the last sentance with a smile on her face. Lauren pulled Lily into a reassuring hug. "It'll be ok. He'll get better."Lauren said. She let go of Lily and stood up."Do you want to come out now, or do you want a little bit longer?"She asked. "Can I have another hour?"Lily asked.Lauren nodded, then smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
An hour later, Sirius,Remus and Lauren were all staring at Lily's door. It did not open. Lauren shot them a worried look, then went up to Lily's room. When she opened the door, she almost fell backwards. Lily was laying all curled up on her bed, her eyes clouded over. "Lily!?!"Lauren shouted, running over to her best friend. "Lily get up!"She screamed. Lily didn't move. Lauren looked around frantically and felt something shatter under her knee. She moved, and picked up a label from a very powerful muggle drink. She looked back up at Lily, horror written across her face. "SIRIUS REMUS GET UP HERE!"She screamed, grabbing Lily by the shoulders and cradling her in her arms. Tears were falling freely from her eyes, but she didnt care. The door was pushed open and the two guys stopped, mouthes wide open. Lauren whirled around to face them. "CALL SOMEBODY YOU IDIOTS!"She screeched. The two both ran back down the hall.  
  
They ran into Lily's kitchen and Remus grabbed the phone and quickly punched in the emergency number.((A/N I heard its not 911 in England *shrug* Oh well))After explaining the story to the receptionist, he threw the phone back down and he and Sirius ran up to the bedroom again. Lauren was still cradling Lily in her arms and crying freely. "Lauren we called the hospital. They are coming."Sirius said, walking over and kneeling next to her. "Shes dying Sirius!"Lauren screeched. "No shes not. Shes just had an overdose. The docters will make her better."Sirius said, putting an arm around Laurens shoulders. The ambulence workers burst in, and everything else was a blurr to Lauren.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was sitting next to Sirius in the hospital. Her head was on his shoulder. She looked up at him. "Where are we?"She asked. "The hospital, dont you remember anything?"He asked, surprised. "I remember Lily....OHMYGOD LILY!"She screamed, jumping up. Sirius quickly jumped up and put one hand on each of her shoulders. "Lauren. I want you to calm down and take deep breaths. Lily is being taken care of. She should be alright."He said slowly. Lauren seemed to calm down and she threw herself at him, buring her face in his shoulder. "We should have watched her. Its my fault, I let her be alone."She said, tears once again falling from her eyes. Sirius hugged her. "Its not your fault. Its not anybodys fault. Lily was just scared and didnt know what else to do."He said, looking over at Remus who had just come back from getting Lilys other friends, Melody and Violet. Lauren looked up and when she saw them, she ran over and hugged them, crying hysterically now. "Lauren calm down!"Melody said, gently forcing her back into a chair, Melody and Violet each sat on one side of her. "Her eyes were all clouded over......... She told me she would come back out.....that she only wanted an hour...."Anything else Lauren said was drown out by loud sobs. Violet hugged her, and Melody did the same. "Shhh...calm down."Violet kept saying. A docter came out with a clipboard in his hand. He looked around at each of them. "Are Miss Evans's parents not here?"He asked. "We are her family not those-" "Lauren!"Sirius interrupted."No, they arent here, we were taking care of Lily."Sirius answered. The docter frowned. "Well, Im sorry but we can not release any information to anyone but family."The docter said, turning away. "YOU LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMMIT!"Lauren yelled, grabbing the back of his shirt and spinning him around."I WATCHED HER EVERY DAY SINCE JAMES WENT INTO THE COMA. I AM PRACTICALLY LILY'S SISTER SO YOU TELL ME WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU."She hissed, and pulled out her wand, pointing it right at the docters chest. "LAUREN NO!"They all yelled. "OBLIVIATE!"Remus called. Sirius grabbed Laurens wand out of her hand and hid it behind his back. "So, like I was saying, are any of you related to Miss Evans?"He asked as if nothing had happened. "I'm her brother."Remus lied quickly. "Ok, come right this way please."He said, starting to walk away. "Im his twin!"Lauren yelled, pointing at Remus. The docter raised an eyebrow. "Very well, come on."He said and Lauren quickly ran over and followed the docter and Remus.  
  
When they walked into the room, Lauren needed supported to keep from passing out right on the spot. Lily was laying there with a bunch of different wires and tubes and all sorts of other medical things attached to her. "L....L...Lily?"Lauren asked. "She can't hear you."The docter said, then pulled the door shut. "So...whats wrong? What happened to my bes.....I mean...my sister?"Lauren asked. "Her heart failed and for a few minutes she was clinically dead, but we brought her back."The docter explained. Lauren swayed for a minute. "Her heart keeps giving out and its getting worse each time....we think that next time....she wont make it."He said, frowning. That was it for Lauren. Luckily for her, Remus caught her. "Um....we'll do our best, but no promises."He said. Remus nodded and carried Lauren back to the lobby.  
  
"Her heart keeps giving out and if it does again, they dont think she will make it."Remus said simply. Melody and Violet dropped into seperate chairs, staring stright ahead. Sirius look Lauren from Remus and sat down, holding her in his arms. He put his arms around her shoulders, swaying slightly.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Lauren woke up. "Urn?Sirius? You'll never beleive this dream I had...we were all in the hospital and Lily was dying and...."She trailed off. "It wasnt a dream Lauren."Melody said. Lauren burried her face in Sirius's shoulder again.  
  
There was a sudden pop, and another docter walked towards them. "Sirius Alexander Black?"He asked. Sirius looked up. "Yes?"He asked. "A Mr. James Potter would like to see you."He said, reading from a chart. "JAMES IS AWAKE!?!?"He asked. Lauren looked up. "Yes he is."The docter said, grinning. Lauren stood up and Sirius did too. "You go first. I'll stay for the word on Lily. Come back later and let me go see him."Lauren said to Sirius.He nodded. All of them but Lauren then Dissapparated. "James is up...Lilys dying...."She muttered. "Miss Evans?"Came a voice. Lauren turned, after hesistating then remembering she was supposed to be Lilys sister. "Your sister um....she is in a lot of pain right now...and....we are considering taking her off of life support. It's your decision, since your her only relative present."He said. Lauren stared. Lily's life was in HER hands. "Keep her on life support."Lauren answered. "Are you sure? It would be better if you let her go, end her pain you know..."He said. "I did not ask for your opinion."Lauren snapped. The docter nodded and walked back down the hall.  
  
Ten minutes later, there was a pop and everyone else was back next to her. "Please tell me you didn't tell him about Lily."She said to Sirius. "No. We didnt. He asked about her and....we said youd tell him."He said nervously. "I HAVE TO TELL HIM!?!!?"Lauren screeched."Oh ok..."SHe muttered and disapparated. 


	2. Please tell me

Lauren pushed the door open and looked inside. "Lily?"James asked. "No...Lauren."She said, then stepped into the room. "Where is Lily? Why hasnt she come yet?Is.....Is something wrong?"He asked, fear crossing his face. "I'm not going to lie James. Yes, something is wrong. Very wrong."Lauren said, and sat down. "What do you mean somethings wrong?Lauren, you have to tell me."He said, sitting up. Lauren took a deep breath, looking away."Is Lily hurt? Is she ok?"He asked. Lauren looked up, tears brimming in her eyes. "Lily had an overdose...and....and her heart keeps failing and....the docters say taht if her heart fails again she...."Lauren trailed off. "An overdose?Was it because of me?"He asked, his voice lowering. "The docter says if her heart fails one more time she wont make it and they asked ME if she should stay on life support-" "Tell me you said yes. Please tell me Lily is not dead."He said, grabbing her hands. "I said yes....but....I don't know if Lilys dead or alive."Lauren answered. James let go of her hands, laying back down and staring blankly at a wall. "I'll leave now."She said, standing. "Will you tell me? The minute she is said to be ok....or....not ok.....please tell me."He said. Lauren turned and smiled, and nodded then walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Hows Lily?"Lauren asked. Sirius walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her away from the group. "They took her off life support just two minutes ago."He said. Laurens face went pale, and anger crossed her face. Flying into a rage, she pushed past Sirius and ran down the hall. She tried to open the door to the office, but it was locked. She stood back and then kicked the doorknob, sending it flying inward. ((A/N Geez Lauren.....)) "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE HER OFF!"She screamed. The docter stood up. "What are you doing in here?! This is restricted! And we made the decision that was best for her."He said, reasonably. "YOU DONT GET IT! LILY IS LIKE MY SISTER!"She screamed, grabbing him by the collar. "Like your sister?"He asked. "SHES MY BEST FRIEND YOU IMBISIL!YOU KILLED HER! YOU PATHETIC DISCUSTING EXCUSE OF A DOCTER! HOW ***DARE*** YOU MAKE A DECISION WITH OUT CONSULTING ME OR SIRIUS!"She screamed. The docter stared at her, very very taken aback. "Ma'am, please let go."He said, trying to pull away. "YOU WILL DIE........."Lauren hissed. "LAUREN LET GO OF HIM!"Lauren felt strong arms around her shoulders, prying her hands off of the docter. Sirius turned her to face him. She pounded her fist on his chest, as he held her in a tight embrace. Angry tears pouring down her cheeks she looked up at Sirius, who was looking at her with the calmest expression he had ever seen. "Lauren calm down."He said. She relaxed slightly, then hid her face in his shoulder again, crying. He kissed her forehead."It was the best decision."He said. She looked up at him. "Sirius I could have stopped this. If I hadnt left Lily alone she wouldnt have had a chance to get to it."Lauren said, their eyes locking. "Its not your fault Lauren."He said, brushing some hair from her face. "Come on."He said then pulled away, grabbing her hand and walking out. They walked over to the window where they could see Lily laying on the bed still, a white sheet draped over her body. "Wisper words of wisdom....let it be....."Lauren muttered, remembering how when Lily first heard that song she had cried for no reason. Sirius and Lauren turned, and walked down the hall.  
  
As they sat silently in the lobby, there was a peircing scream. They all looked up, highly alarmed. "What the heck?"Remus asked, and they all walked forward along with the rest of the people in the hospital. A nurse fell out of a room and jumped up and ran into the office screaming something. Sirius walked forward, looking in the room the nurse ran out of....Lilys room. He looked inside and stared open mouthed. "Uh...Lauren...could you come here for a minute?"He asked, turning to Lauren. SHe stepped forward, looking into the room. "OHMYGOD!YOUR STILL ALIVE!"She screamed, then ran inside, hugging Lily so tight she thought she would die. "Lauren, let go...I can't breathe..."Lily muttered. Loud applause and screaming came from the hall. Lily soon found herself being hugged by everyone else. "So I guess shes ok then Lauren?"Came a voice by the door. Everyone turned and Lily stood up, looking over the heads of the crowds. "JAMES!"SHe screamed and jumped down, pushing through the crowd and throwing herself into James's arms.((A/N: Wow she makes a quick recovery)) Lauren watched, a wide smile on her face and she felt someone take her hand. She looked up, and smiled. Sirius smiled back at her and put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___ Sudden ending...I know....HEY AYNISHA...LAUREN ENDS UP WITH SIRI IN THIS ONE! *gaaaaaaaasp* NO! *goes to change ending but is killed by Aynisha* ~~Elfy~~ 


End file.
